Ezra's Twilight
by Scarlet Angelix
Summary: One whole year. Ezra's gone, the crew's devastated, what could be worse? Ezra creates a crew with his childhood friends, forgot all about the crew but his feelings with them. The Ghost's atmosphere is worst than Zeb's smell. Let's join Ezra with his crew, Twilight.
1. Meeting

**AU Of Twilight's Light**

 **Found**

* * *

 **Ezra's POV**

* * *

"Okay, who dumped my lightsaber in a trash can?!"

I looked at my non-official apprentice, who was yelling my crew's ears bloodshot.

"Luna, calm down for once." Zain said. "High blood pressure!"

"I can't if you guys keep pranking me." Luna said, crossing her arms.

I sighed, one reason is because of Zain's pranks and dumbfounded by their silliness, even we're all fifteen and so, this is still nuts.

"Just clean it and return it to her," I yawned. "Then she won't kill you."

"Ezra, help us out here!" Nyx said. "I wasn't even part of this!"

"Darn right you aren't." Luna said. "Give it back or you're getting laid for the rest of your life!"

Zain gave me a pleading look, mixed with a mischief smile.

I raised my hands in defeat. "I know when it's time to pick a fight, this is not one you should battle."

"Oh, come on!" Zain pouted like five year olds.

"Ezra, for once, Fulcrum is really loving to give us more missions." Alina sighed as she turned the holocall off.

"I don't really know exactly, at least we like to stick it to the Empire, right?" I laughed, then stopped. "No, wait- This is the third mission today."

"She told you!" Abner cried out, his face covering his face.

"If this is what it's like to be a part of the RA, we're so quitting." Luna sighed hardly. "We hardly have the energy left."

"Well, luckily, we have assistance, this time." Alina said, turning her chair round and round,

"Which one this time?" I asked, laying on the couch, not wanting to move a bit from my aching muscles.

"The Ghost crew."

* * *

 **Kanan's POV**

* * *

"Kanan, I know you're really upset about Ezra, but we can't stop the rebellion." Hera laid a hand on my shoulder, her eyes were pleading me to get a grip.

"Hera, look, I know Ezra's disappearance had a toll on us, but this mission is too risky for us, in our condition now." I looked at Hera closely again, her eyebags were thick enough to make people think she was wearing heavy make-up.

"It's only a grab and go, we're running low on supplies, you will be working with another crew, named the Twilight," Hera assured. "You're not the only one affected by this."

"Okay, Hera, I think Sabine's going to sit this one out." I said, looking at Sabine's room door, once someone so colourful in her life, had taken a sudden loss, had really turned her world into black and grey.

I sighed again, through the years, I learned that Ezra wasn't just a crew member, not just a padawan, he was the living sarcasm and soul on this ship, he was one of our family.

The Ghost had been working perfectly without him, just… Like a robot, one without emotion, when he came along, everything changed, he made life easier for us.

Thinking back to the past, the times we've spent with Ezra, were the most treasured possessions we have ever had, one you can't take away.

" _Do or do not, there is no try."_

" _What does that even mean? Like, how can I do something without 'try' to do it?"_

" _Well, you see- Actually that confused me too, but Master Yoda used to say it a lot."_

Kanan found himself chuckling at the memory.

"Come on Zeb, we've got a mission." The door hissed open, the room that Ezra and Zeb once shared was dark, that's for sure, but it has gotten darker with that living sarcasm gone.

"Sure, Kanan." Zeb mumbled to himself, Zeb changed too, but not too much, guess when his planet was destroyed, he took harder than before.

"Kanan." Hera said from behind from the pilot seat, her eyebags more obvious under the light of the hyperspace's white streaks. "May the force be with you…"

* * *

 **Sabine's POV**

* * *

Why was I so foolish?! Why did Ezra have to pay for my mistake?! It's not fair!

I sobbed silently, tears blurring my vision.

"Ezra…"

A year. One year ago Ezra just had to pay the price, of my stupid, stupid, mistake!

You just had to put that stupid explosive right Ezra should be! I'm so stupid and foolish!

God knows where he is, it's been one year, and Ezra is still missing!

He's dead!

No he's not, keep faith in him.

If he is alive, where is he?! Why won't he contact us?!

I hit the wall with my fist, I didn't care that my knuckles ached.

A year ago, I just really had to blow stuff up!

"Ah!" I shouted in frustration.

I'm sure Hera heard it, it's nothing new.

A knock was heard from outside of the door.

"Sabine? Sabine, are you okay?" It was Hera, her voice was slightly cracked through exhaustion and grief.

"Y-yes, Hera, I'm f-fine." I struggled to keep my tears from falling from my eyes, they just keep coming down.

"Sabine, we are all heartbroken that Ezra is gone, you know he's out there, even without the force." Hera said through the door. "Kanan said you should sit this mission out, you need it."

* * *

 **Ezra's POV**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Zain asked again, henceforth of making a new record for pissing everyone off with that one question.

"For the last time. Shut up!" Luna yelled.

"Shut it guys, we're here!" I yelled, gesturing to the windows by pointing my finger, showing a brown planet. Lothal.

"Remember when we met years ago?" Nyx said.

"How could we?" Alina asked. "Though, I really want to forget that."

"Really?" I gave a mischievous grin.

"Oh, don't you start! Don't you even dare-" Alina yelled.

"Alina was afraid of spiders!" Luna laughed on her stomach, seriously, it's hard not to laugh.

"And _you_ were afraid of heights!" Alina shooted back.

"I was not!" I yelled to the top of my lungs, which I still laughed harder than before.

"You so are!" Abner laughed.

* * *

"So… We were supposed to meet up near my old tower's remains?" I asked awkwardly, looking at the remains of my old tower, it still doesn't make any sense why it was blew up.

"Seems like it, I just hope that my lightsaber won't get clogged." Luna rolled her eyes.

"Says you." Nyx said.

"Looks like the other crew is here." Zain said, looking at the landing ship.

"Really? Already?" Luna said. "Let's just get this over with."

The ship opened, I could sense their emotions from here, Luna and Nyx seemed to be the same.

"Someone's having a really bad day." Luna whispered.

"Yes, we know, Luna." Nyx whispered back.

"I take it you're the Twilight?" A man with a green sweater said, his expression was a blank, but his eyebags were clearly visible and waves of grief were radiating from both of the lasat and the man.

"Yes, and you're the Ghost crew?" I asked, it's strange, I'm feeling a certain connection with this green shirted man.

"Yes, and my name's Kanan Jarrus."


	2. He Looks Like Ezra

**Ezra's Twilight**

 **He Looks Like Someone I Knew**

* * *

 **Kanan's POV**

* * *

"Kanan, huh?" The blue haired girl thought, her suspicious look on her face was clear that she didn't trust us, and no force tricks were needed.

"Look, kid, if you don't trust us, you should quit this mission." I said calmly.

"Woah, we are suspicious, not because we don't trust you." Another amber haired boy said. "Why do you have a lightsaber?"

"Zain!" His friends yelled at him. "That's twice today!"

"And, how do you know about 'em?" Zeb asked.

"We've, uh, eh…" The blue hair kid thought, there was something really familiar about this kid, especially his eyes and hair, it couldn't be, right?"

"We've read about it!" Another blue hair chimed in.

"Nyx, 'read' about it? That's really dumb." The first girl whispered, loud enough for Kanan to hear.

"Spill, where did you know about jedi?" I asked menacingly, but that group of kids didn't back down one bit.

"And _why_ should we tell you?" The blue eye kid asked, his sarcasm is something to consider.

"Dude, chill." Another brown hair kid said.

"Just tell me how you knew that I have a lightsaber." I sighed, these teen's silliness is ridiculous for an adult.

"You want to know?" The blue haired girl crossed her arms, giving me a glare. "Not going to."

These kids are seriously getting on my nerves, I can see Zeb's nerves has already been snapped, what to do…

I thought of an idea that is seriously stupid and dumb first hand, the jedi mind trick.

I reached out to the force, not making it obvious, with not raising my hands or closing my eyes, nothing too deep, just need to get these kids to tell me how the hell they knew.

"If you're trying to mind-trick us, give up already." Nyx said. "I'm Nyx, that's Luna, Abner, Alina, Ezra and Zain."

Ezra?! This kid has many features like _my_ Ezra, the hair, the eyes, and mainly the sarcasm, I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked, looking at my shocked face.

"This is going to be one _long_ mission." Ezra said.

* * *

 **Ezra's POV**

* * *

"This is super awkward." I said to Luna and Nyx through the force.

"Duh, he keeps staring at you," Nyx replied, I looked at her, she was constantly changing sitting positions. "When is that client coming?!"

"I just _cannot_ believe that we have to do this to get those supplies." Luna sighed, waves of annoyance radiating off of her.

"You might want to shut your emotions out, Kanan here, is also a jedi." Nyx said.

"We know that already, though, he seems to know me before, but I don't remember anything about him." I shrugged in the force.

"How do you know that?" Nyx asked.

"His signature seems to have a slight attachment to mine, I have no idea how." I said.

"Maybe you hit your head too hard last year?" Luna asked.

"Can you stop bringing that up?" I said sarcastically. "I don't remember how I got hurt in the first place too."

"FYI, stop staring at your caf." Nyx laughed, I immediately pulled my sight away.

"Who's the client?" I moaned.

"Fulcrum herself, apparently." Luna said. "Rumours said that she is a jedi too."

"No way." Nyx said. "I thought there were only… five jedi left. And one is sitting right next to you."

"Who's the five?" Luna asked.

"Counting us, Kanan and his padawan." Nyx said. "Rumours also say he's missing!"

"How?" I asked. "He can't just go missing, right?"

"Accident from a bomb from an fuel raid." Luna said. "You think it's you, Ezra?"

"Me?" I asked. "Even so, but how?"

"Good point." Nyx pointed out.

"You three done with your chit-chat?" Kanan asked, snapping us out of our talk.

"What's with you?" I asked.

"Fulcrum's here." He pointed to the female togruta approaching us, she looked around and saw us, walking to our table.

"So, 'Spectre 1', are you ready for the mission I gave you?" Fulcrum asked.

"Always, and any news of Spectre 6?" Kanan asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Fulcrum sighed, I thought she was a droid for one time.

"Um… Who's Spectre 6?" Alina asked.

"A missing crew member of mine, he's been gone for a year." Kanan sighed.

"Don't you mean your padawan?" Abner asked.

"How did you know?" Fulcrum asked, I just dug my face in my cup, finishing the remaining beverage, I laid the cup on the table, and found Kanan and Fulcrum staring at me.

"Uh, anything on my face?" I asked, unsure of what the situation is.

Fulcrum turned her face away and whispered something in Kanan's ear.

Kanan nodded and Fulcrum talked to me.

"I need you to report in my ship."

"What?" Luna asked surprised.

"Report in my ship in five, don't be late." Fulcrum said and walked away from the shop.

"Okay, what have you done?" Luna and the others asked me.

"I have never met her, ever." I protested, walking to the direction of her X-wing.

* * *

I walked towards the X-wing slowly, not sure of what was going on or why, the door hissed open and she gestured me to come in.

"So, why did you call me here?" I asked.

"Ezra, do you have any idea that how worried Hera is?!" Fulcrum snapped. "Your family has been a wreck! Why did you not try to contact the rebellion or the Ghost crew?! Do you know how worried they are?!"

"Wait-wait-wait! Calm down, who's Hera, what's the Ghost crew? My family was sitting right next to me in the caf shop." I said.

"So, what do you know?" Fulcrum's voice toned down a bit. "You know who I am?"

"Uh, nothing, and I have no idea, except for the fact you are a jedi." I said, crossing my arms because this was really confusing me.

Fulcrum just looked surprised, is this normal for me, or what?

 **Hello guys! This is the second yet finale chapter of this story, yes you heard me, this story will be kinda-linked to my other story, 'Twilight's Light I' and 'Twilight's Light II'. Just read it if you want all that minor drama and what happens! Leave a review for story requests!**


End file.
